rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom thieves Adventure of Megaman ZX Advent Script
This is the full transcript of the Phantom thieves adventures of Megaman ZX advent Pre-motion Ash (The scene opens as two Hunters pace inside of a large airship. Another Hunter enters.) Nicol: ...Alright, you guys! Are you ready? Lazarus: You still don't see that Raider airship yet? We're getting jumpy! Nicol: Calm down. I'll go check on the mission now. The client is the illustrious coalition government, Legion. Some top world leaders want the help of us, a lowly hunter's guild. Do you know what Biometal is? Red: Yeah, I heard that it's some kind of cursed stone that eats human spirits. Lazarus: Ha! That's a good one! I bet Legion has a huge bounty on that. Nicol: They say that some Biometal was found in some ruins. Found by those illegal Hunters who don't belong to the guild. Our mission is to take back the Biometal and bring it to Legion Headquarters. Lazarus: So now that your appetites have be whet for booty, let's get this show on the road! This time I'm gonna beat Ashe to the treasure! By the way, where is she? ???: Uh... Ahem! Everyone! Calm down! Nicol: That voice... Ashe, is that you? Where are you? Ashe: It was getting kinda hot in there, so I went outside to cool off. We've almost caught up to the Raider airship with the bounty on it. I'm going to go ahead and meet our booty face to face. Lazarus: Hey, Ashe! That's no fair. You always take all the action. When... (Ashe doesn't pay attention to Lazarus but looks down off the edge of the airship.) Ashe: Unngh. Hmm... Bingo. OK! Let's put everything we've got into it! (Ashe runs to the other side of the airship and jumps off. After a long fall, she lands on the Raider airship and contacts the other Hunters.) Ashe: This is Ashe, I've successfully docked with the airship. Time to find out where the booty is. (Ashe continues until she encounters a large Mechaniloid and then destroys it. She lands on the lead airship.) Ashe: I've landed! OK, I guess the booty is inside. (Ashe runs towards the door but stops when she sees a male Reploid standing in front of it.) ???: It seems the Biometal has attracted a bug. Shoo, pest! Ashe: Hey, what did you just call me!? You've got some nerve, talking to me like that. You don't look like a Hunter... Are you after the Biometal? ???: Don't group me together with those money-hungry Hunters. You're not worthy of the Biometal! Why don't you just go away? Nicol: Sorry! We can't do that! (The other Hunters run up to stand beside Ashe.) Lazarus: We finally made it. Let us join the party! Red: Who the heck is this guy? A Hunter? A Maverick? Ashe: Everybody be careful! He's not just anybody! ???: *sigh* How irritating! OK, prepare to draw your last breaths! (The Reploid activates his beam scythe.) Prometheus: I am Prometheus, and I control the power of this Biometal... The power of Mega Man! (Prometheus dashes forward and attacks the group. The scene fades to white.) Pre-motion Grey Elsewhere (Mick and Robin, try to break in to a sealed room in an old laboratory.) Mick: Well, how's that lock coming? Robin: This is one tough nut to crack... but I'm almost there. Yes! Got it! We're in. (They enter the room and see lots of old machinery.) Mick: ...Not again! It looks like this isn't it either. I was hoping we'd find it on the first try, and show it off to the guys back at Hunter's Camp. (Robin walks deeper into the room and sees a strange capsule. A form is visible inside.) Robin: Hey! There's something in there! (Mick and Robin run towards it.) Robin: What the...!? (An unknown Reploid is in stasis inside the capsule.) Mick: ...A Reploid kid? No way! What's it doing here? (Mick walks closer to it.) Robin: Hey, don't touch it! If you trip the security, we'll have Mechaniloids crawling all over us. (An alarm rings and a group of security Galleons run into the room. The two sides fire at each other, and Robin is hit, throwing him against the side of the capsule, which starts to crack. The capsule's alarm rings as it starts to unlatch. Scene cuts to after the battle to see the capsule open and the Reploid inside fall out. He shakily stands up and gasps as he sees the bodies of Mick, Robin, and the Galleons.) ???: What the!? W-what... happened? Where am I? Who am I? Hnnngnn! I can't remember anything... (A female Reploid teleports in.) ???: W-Who are you!? Pandora: I... am Pandora. Grey... I'm here to dispose of you... Grey: Grey? Is that my name? What do you mean dispose of me!? Pandora: You... are like me... A Mega Man... But you were awakened... before the mind control sequence was completed... Grey: Mega Man? Mind control!? What have you done to me!? (Pandora fires a bolt of electricity at Grey, who is thrown back near the body of one of the Hunters.) Grey: Ugnnh! Pandora: Defectives must be disposed of... Grey:(thoughts) I don't think this guy will be needing his weapon anymore... (Grey grabs a gun from one of the fallen Hunters and fires at Pandora, who deflects it while Grey bolts out of the room.) Grey':' *pant*... *pant*...! Why did she call me defective!? Anyway, I have to find a way out of here before they kill me! (grey made a very mad dash cause his life depended on it once he reached outside however just as he reached the middle of the bridge) (BOOM!) (A giant Mechanolid shows up guarding Grey jumped onto its hands and star shooting fast causing the Mechanolid to be destroyed just as Grey was about to leave the Mechanolid grabbed Grey by the leg and dragged him down with it) Grey: Aaaagghh!! (Grey and the Mechaniloid's remains plummet down the waterfall and the scene fades out.) Prologue Phantom thief's meet Ash and Grey Grey: AHH! (Grey bolts up also surprising the girl who was in her own bed) Ashe(in an annoyed tone of voice): Do you really have to yell so loudly before waking up!? Grey: Sorry(looks at his surroundings)What is this place? Ash: I have no clue(as she got out of her bed and offers her hand to grey)My name's Ashe what's yours? Grey: I'm Grey....At least that's what she called me(Grey gets out of his bed and shakes Ashe's hand) (then the doors opened reviling the phantom thieves and Nicol who was alive and well) Ryuji: Whoa! Whoa! Don't shoot we're not we're not your enemies (Grey Calmly puts his blaster down) Ren: I see your both awake my name is Ren Amiya and these are my friends Ryuji, Anne, Morgana, Makoto , Futaba , Yusauku, Skye, Emma, Seth and Scott what are your names Ashe: I'm Ashe and this little guy is Grey Grey: Hey i'm not little!(his height was at Ashe's shoulders)i'm just...Shorter then her Ashe: Wait a minute Nicol what happened to our booty? Nicol: Don't worry about that Ashe the these guys managed to find us outside of the hunters base and they managed to put container onto the train we're gonna send it to legion uh Ashe? (Ashe's eyes lit like a wild fire) Ashe: There's no way! I'm letting you take all the credit! So where's the train station Grey and I will come along with you newbies Ren: (smiles)Sure the more the merrier Grey: What!? Who told me was going with you!? Nicol:(sighs) Okay the train stations to your left and Grey you'll need this(he throws him a Hunter license and Grey catches it)With that you'll be in and out of camp Grey: Wha? But wait i didn't ask to be a- Ashe: Come on let's go!(as she grabs Grey's arms and runs out the door) Scott: So they seem like nice people Yusaku:(who was looking at grey and Ashe for a while)oh Yeah they are we might as well go to the train station don't you agree Ren? Ren: Good thinking Yusaku (the phantom thieves leaving only Nicol and Billy on the infamy) Nicol: Well that's Ashe for ya always head strong i'm gonna head back to see the guys can i promise you to watch Ashe while i'm gone? Billy: Sure thing (After 8 minutes the heroes get on train Grey and Ashe looked at Ren and his friends in their phantom thieves uniforms) Chapter 1 Mega-Merge! Chapter 2 the Sega trinity Chapter 3: Tower of venture and Article ice floe Chapter 4 Attack on Legion HQ chapter 5: The back stabber and learning the origin of the Hanoi project Chapter 6 Radical highway chase! Chapter 7: abandoned ruins Chapter 8: the Scrapyard Chapter 9: the control centre chapter 10: Model ZX!/a double mega-merge! Chapter 11: the mysterious lab Chapter 12: Albert's lab Chapter 13: take to the skies to finish the fight! Pre-endgame Playmaker vs Albert endgame!: the phantom thieves vs the ultimate mega-man Epilogue Category:Scripts Category:Phantom thieves's Adventures